1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to travel accommodations, and more particularly to a travel sickness receptacle of seamless construction formed of plastic to resist leakage and seepage.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people are afflicted with a temporary malady that is brought upon by uneven motion, commonly known as motion sickness. While motion sickness can be brought about by many types of motion it is especially common in airplanes and ships. Motion sickness results for many people when they experience accelerations in multiple directions as one might encounter in a plane or rolling ship, and can be made worse if the individual cannot view the horizon for reference. The balance function of the inner ear under these conditions can send conflicting messages to the brain in comparison with visual signals of the interior of a plane's or ship's travel compartment. That is, the visual surrounding that the individual perceives may not coincide with the rocking and rolling motion the individual perceives through its balancing center at the inner ear. This conflict can lead to the traditional symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, sweating, and nausea which may progress to vomiting.
As much as one third to one half of airline passengers experience motion sickness under conditions of heavy turbulence, and one would expect similar ratios for inclement sea travel as well. Because heavy air turbulence and high seas are a regular feature of airline and ship travel, virtually every commercial airplane and passenger ship is equipped with receptacles commonly referred to as motion sickness bags. These paper bags are provided to passengers so that, upon the onset of nausea, the passengers may have some place to evacuate their stomach contents should the nausea progress to vomiting. These paper bags are typically located in seat pockets and can be used while the passengers are in their seat-belted positions one would expect during heavy turbulence. The bags can be very reassuring to the passengers, knowing that if the passenger should become ill, a potentially embarrassing situation can be avoided by discretely using the motion sickness bag without having to stand-up and walk to a restroom, which could exacerbate the condition.
While motion sickness bags satisfy an obvious need in the travel industry, their design has remained unchanged for the better part of fifty years or so. The bags are constructed of a folded heavy paper and may be lined on its interior with some finish to resist leakage or seepage of its contents. However, paper bags are formed from a flat sheet and comprise longitudinal creases or seams that can permit fluid to eventually leak and seep into the crevasses and create problems such as staining and emit odors. The containment of odors is especially important, since there are those that are moved to motion sickness by the odor of another's sickness. This can lead to a chain reaction that is unfortunately very common in severe travel conditions. And as with the smell of another's sickness, motion sickness can be accelerated or brought on by the sound of another traveler experience vomiting. Paper bags do little in the way of sound suppression to prevent others from perceiving a fellow travelers unpleasantness, often times leading to other passengers experiencing motion sickness.